


Welcome to Pleasure Meadow

by annatorverse



Category: Fringe RPF
Genre: F/M, Sexy Scenes, Teasing, suggestive dialogues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annatorverse/pseuds/annatorverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten Torvson "Right-after-Sex" Scenes in Ten Sentences Each. Where it will become clear that for Anna and Josh, sex always leads to—well, more sex !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Pleasure Meadow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YellowMMs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowMMs/gifts).



> Although the names of the two protagonists are real, this work is purely fictional
> 
> The procedure for these short vignettes was to write each in exactly ten sentences. Ideally, it should be like seeing the scenes through a kaleidoscope: same figures, sames outlines, but a different position in each.

 

**1 - “Open!”**  

Astraddle Josh who lies still lost in his bliss, Anna starts removing her blouse. But not the smirk on her face. It’s so much more exciting with her clothes on, she thinks, and of course it allows her to add the finishing touch. She unclasps her bra and slips out of it with that smooth shoulder twist of hers, revealing the perfection of her breasts.

“Open!” she says huskily to an astonished Josh.

_Torv, what are you doing?_ he wants to ask, but can’t.

Instead, his jaw drops, at which Anna softly gags him with her creamy underwear. She feels his instant reaction inside her and cocks one satisfied eyebrow—this trick has never failed her. Then her hips slowly begin again, while the green pools of her eyes stare at him unblinkingly.

“You didn’t really think I was finished yet, Josh, did you?”

  

**2 - “Imagine”**

“A penny for your thoughts, Agent Dunham,” Josh whispers in Anna’s ear, nestling against her back in the afterglow of a pleasure he couldn’t even have dreamt of only a short while ago.

“Well,” she says in an almost detached tone, “I think we can do better than that.”

_Better than_ what _? How can it get better than the incredible sex things you do, Torv?_

“Back in the good old days when I was at NIDA,” Anna starts musing in the lush Australian tones that tint her every word in the colors of sex, “I had a girlfriend, and—”

“Go on!” Josh pleads when she leaves this arousing preliminary dangling in the air.

“Oh come on, _Joshua_ , make an effort and imagine!”

“I’ve always preferred show ’n tell, Ma’am.”

Anna smiles pertly at the success of her ploy then turns around, her hands already sneaking down to cup him tenderly. And by the time she’s done telling _and_ showing, Josh has been wrung drier than he could have ever imagined.

 

**3 - “Backrub?”**

“I know exactly what you need,” Josh says as he finally releases Anna from his tender embrace.

He rolls off her and reaches for the bedside table drawer.

“You know, Anna says dreamily, I think I’ve got everything I need right—”

“ _Shut up Torv!_ And let me have it _my_ way, for once.”

Anna tenses up slightly, a thrill of desire coursing through her perfect body. Truth is, she loves it when Josh thinks he can play it rough with her. He turns around to face her, holding up her little bottle of perfumed oil.

“Backrub, seriously? You are a _god!_ ” she purrs, fully aware she’s quoting Altliv.

“Kitten, who said I was going to use this for your _back_?” Josh croons with a gentle smile as he lets the oil trickle down to slick two of his luscious fingers.

 

**4 - “Turn around!”**

Standing stark naked, her back propped against the apartment door, Anna moans in mixed bliss and frustration as Josh’s mouth pulls away from between her open thighs with a parting lick and nibble on her drenched clit. She arches forward in a desperate attempt to keep his lips and tongue where they have been driving her crazy for the past half hour. But he is already up and, taking two steps back, watches her finish herself with three fingers and orgasm wildly _for the fourth time!_

_Holy fuck, woman, you ARE a goddess!_

When her green eyes regain focus at last and lock with his, two fat tears of exhausted fulfillment lazily roll down Anna’s flushed cheeks, a perfect match for the pulsing wetness of her core.

Then she smiles her sunniest smile. Twin rainbows glisten in her begging irises.

“You sure?” he asks.

She flicks her tongue in the cutest, sexiest possible way, nodding hungrily.

“Okay, then. Turn around!”

  

**5 - “Wait—”**

Leaning forward to brush her pebbled nipples against Josh’s chest, Anna lifts her ass up ever so slightly. Then he feels every inch of her moist flesh slide along his hard length as she draws him out with slow, carefully controlled contractions of her tight warmth, massaging him all the way with his cum and her own arousal.

“ _Tooorv!_ ” he groans in an almost painful shiver of bliss, “how can you be so _damn good_?”

This irresistible lopsided half-smile of hers flickers briefly across her features. _Wanna taste_ literally _how good I am, honey?_

And before he can realize what’s happening, she has turned around and is lowering herself down on his face.

“Wait, I—”

But the rest of his words is smothered in delicious folds of pink and the tang of their mixed juices. Looking over her shoulder as she picks up her pace against his chin, tongue and nose, Anna grins straight at him now, almost wickedly.

“What were you saying, Joshua?”

  

**6 - “More!”**

 When Anna had suddenly shot a look of pure green lust up at him, Josh had lost it and come richly in her avidly sucking mouth. Now, his eyes closed, reclining against the kitchen counter, he lets his mind drift back to the first season of their affair.

_How shy you first were, Anna my love, and how I adored you for that! Yet, how eager you soon became, and full of fun. Always craving for more—_

The thought jolts him out of his daydream, he opens his eyes.

Anna has been sprawling on the floor all this time, and she now adds a sensuous pout to her lustful stare, letting her bounty dribble onto her perfect body before smearing it on her pussy with a sticky thumb. She licks a last drop on her casually parted lips and—as if reading Josh’s mind, which his body instantly betrays—she confirms in a wet voice.

“Yes, Joshua, exactly. More!”

 

**7 - “Open!” (2)**

Her trembling body still overwhelmed by her violent orgasm, a blindfolded Anna waits submissively on all fours, just like Josh ordered her to do before leaving the room.

_“I have a surprise for you, kitten,” he had whispered, nibbling at her ear while tying the scarf around her head, then positioning her exactly the way he wanted on the bed. “Don’t you dare move, I’ll be right back,” he added before parting her lightly to lick a broad stripe up her wet pussy and tease her tasty butthole._

The fulfilling bone-deep ache Anna feels from their previous tangle has barely had the time to recede that the mere evocation of Josh’s words in her ear, then tongue in her ass, already makes her crave for—

_Please, let it be what I think it is!_

She’s not even aware that a low moan has started welling up in her throat when she hears the patter of Josh’s naked soles on the floor. He climbs back on the bed and Anna is electrified by the feeling of his delicious body slithering against the raw skin of her back.

“Open!” he says in a soft yet firm voice.

As he drives both ends of the thick flexible plastic toy into her and she bucks to make each bulging tip go in deeper, Josh is amazed at how instantly Anna knew what he meant by this single command, at how eagerly she spread herself wide with both hands. And now a silent _thank you_ is all her flawless mouth can articulate as she gleefully starts riding a new tidal wave of pleasure.

  

**8- “Guess!”**

“Say, shouldn’t we go back in there and clean up that mirror?” Anna asks playfully, although blushing not a little at the thought of what happened in the bathroom only a couple of hours ago.

_“Look at me, pretty boy, look at me!” screams a feral Anna, the small of her back propped against the washstand and her hands busy between her legs while Josh faces her only inches away, pounding his own flesh relentlessly. He glances up just in time to see her plunge two slicked fingers into her mouth and taste herself with a hungry smile that makes him come so hard he paints her breasts, her neck, and the bathroom mirror behind her in his seed. The warm sensation on her skin and the two fingers glazed with her spit she now thrusts fully into her ass with a grunt are all it takes to send Anna over the edge in ever increasing moans of pleasure._

_“Holy f-fuck!” she finally manages to articulate, panting hard, “that was quite something!”_

_With a beaming smile, Josh clasps her in his arms and takes time to bask in the glistening warmth of her taut skin. Anna rubs her gooey nipples in slow circles against his chest, then wraps her legs around his waist—thoroughly enjoying the throbbing feel of his semi-hard length against her creamy folds—and he carries her lightly to their bed, where they collapse in mutual exhaustion. They lose themselves in a passionate kiss but soon drift off to a light sleep._

“And how exactly do you plan to clean it up, Anna darling?”

“Guess!” she grins, licking her lips in anticipation.

 

**9 - “Be careful what you wish for!” (before shooting _Fringe_ 4x12)**

“Not so loud!” Josh whispers at Anna’s ear, trying to muffle her moans with his other hand as she comes powerfully around the fingers (two? three? more? she’s long stopped counting) with which he’s been fucking her senseless for the best part of their mid-morning break. _The rest of the crew is only two floors below, but sex at work is always irresistible, isn’t it?_

“I love the outdoors,” Anna beams as she regains some measure of control over her panting body and dazzled mind, “it reminds us we are animals!”

“Wait—aren’t you quoting Nikki Martel, here?”

“We should get back downstairs,” she evades his question, secretly loving him a little more for recognizing the quote which their sneak fuck on the rooftop terrace has brought back to her mind. _Gosh, had they been wild, Nicholas and her, during that scene! And behind the scenes, too_ , Anna fondly recalls.

“Think work, Joshua, we have a scene to shoot,” she pleads, buttoning up Olivia’s striped shirt and doing her best to ignore the warm wetness she feels seeping through her panties.

“Well, kitten” Josh grins, “considering the scene in question, I’d say first, you don’t need to button that shirt, and second, you owe me one, don’t you think?”

“Be careful what you wish for, sweetheart!” she snaps, abruptly turning around to squeeze the unrelieved hardness still throbbing through his jeans.

 

**10 - “Action!” (after shooting _Fringe_ 4x12)**

“We should’ve waited until we were back at yours or mine,” Anna says, hurriedly picking up the clothes she sent flying on the floor of the lab set ten wild minutes before. “Someone might have caught us in action.”

“Well honey, no one did, did they? And _you_ were the one who couldn’t wait for this ‘action’ to start, remember?”

“Don’t pretend you’ve had anything else on your mind since we shot that scene in bed this morning, Josh,” she retorts. “I saw how you kept looking at me all day.”

“And pray tell me, Agent Dunham, how exactly was I looking at you?”

“With the greedy needy look commonly called eye-fuck, and you know it!”

“Oh, you mean the kind of greed and need I can still see rippling right now in the lovely green lakes you call your eyes—the kind that shouts ‘Action!’ out so loud that the whole crew will be here in no time to watch us going at it?”

And as he comes closer, casual like the sex they love having, Anna’s hands drop the mess of her clothes on the floor, Anna’s face drops all pretense of seriousness, and Anna herself drops to her knees—all too happy to have been second-guessed so easily, all too eager to play that same scene over and over again.


End file.
